


After Titan

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble about the survey corps visiting the ocean after defeating the titans.





	After Titan

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried while writing this so be careful and have fun :)

The ocean.

 

Armin’s dream. The entire way through the rigorous training and battles, the countless expeditions, between worrying about whether Eren would be kept alive or whatever he would be given up on, the ocean was his overall goal.

 

It was the one place he instantly thought about when the titans were eradicated. And he certainly got there.

 

After a long journey, the remaining members of the survey corps were there. Finally.

 

Many different emotions were present, so we’ll go through them one by one, picking everyone apart bit by bit…

 

We’ll start with the one person nobody expected to make it. Armin Arlert.

 

The blond was finally splashing in the waves, carelessly. He didn’t have to worry about titans or walls anymore. He had the freedom to finish what his parents started, and explore the world for them. He didn’t know how far they got, or if they even made it two feet past the wall before being snatched up and devoured. Perhaps they made it far, exploring every inch of the world. Perhaps they were still out there, just waiting for Armin to find them.

 

He froze, looking out towards the ocean and letting tears cloud his vision.

 

“You okay?”

 

The other figure in the water stopped too, putting a hand on his shoulder and looked out towards the water too.

 

Hange smiled, “I never thought I’d see the day where my job wasn’t needed anymore.”

 

Armin laughed, and wiped his eyes.

 

“Arlert! You’re getting your jacket wet!”

 

A little ways down the beach, Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith stood where the water lapped at their feet but didn’t get farther than their ankles.

 

Erwin let silent tears trickle down his cheeks, while Levi finally showed the opposite emotion.

 

Throughout everything, he never smiled. He vowed long ago that he would never smile. But suddenly, his promise left his mind and he smiled. Not even a small smile, a big show-stopping, dazzling smile that nobody knew humanity’s strongest could ever have.

Erwin put his arm around Levi, and Levi didn’t even shrug it off. He just leaned closer. A first, for the both of them. A first for Levi accepting Erwin’s affections and for Erwin not getting rejected when he even tried to tell Levi he was doing good.

Levi looked back at all the stones that the remaining members of the survey corps engraved with the names of their fallen comrades. Throughout the ordeal, Levi tried to collect as many of people’s patches as possible, and organizing them along with each person’s name. The patches were all buried, except two.

Jean stood a while upshore, right hand held to his mouth and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and held his hand out far, opening his fist. Quietly, he whispered to the man who promised that he’d never leave. Who told him he was a good leader because he knew what it was like to be weak.

“We made it, Marco, I wish you were here to see it,” He said, “But I still haven’t forgiven you for leaving me.”

In his left hand, he held Marco’s patch. It was smaller than the rest of people’s patches, since Levi tried to collect the patches on their backs, but ended up collecting the one on Marco’s shoulder. It wasn’t even a real patch, just a trainee one. Marco never made it to the military police.

The other unburied patch was held in Eren’s hand. Mikasa was injured while saving him, and she died apologizing to him. She apologized for not being strong enough to save Carla, she apologized for being so protective.

The last battle, and she didn’t make it.

She made it to see the victory, but not to celebrate.

Eren wanted to save the patch, to keep it wherever he decides to go after this.

It’s selfish, isn’t it? Everyone wants something. But nobody regrets anything.

So here they are. The final members of the survey corps.


End file.
